Not Alone
by McSteph
Summary: When McFly's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere they have no choice but to stay in a deserted house for the night. But soon after they begin to discover, they may not be alone...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the storyline.**

**This fic is a random idea I got. Thanks to Lozz and Larnie for their help. :D**

'Best show EVER!!!!!' Danny exclaimed as they drove down a dark road back to London after a show.

'You can say that again! The crowd was awesome!!' Tom said from the driver's seat.

'When we played _5 Colours_ they just went _off_!!!!' Dougie piped up from the back.

'Yeah, did you see _all_ my banners!!?' Harry said excitedly.

'And mine!' Danny said with an enormous grin.

'This rain is definitely setting in eh?' Tom said, turning to look at Dougie and Danny in the back.

'Tom! Look out!!' Harry shouted, grabbing the wheel.

Tom whirled back around. In the middle of the road was a person. A person standing right on the line separating the cars in the rain and fog. Tom swore and pulled the wheel to the left, veering down the side of the embankment and onto the grass below. Dougie and Danny yelled in fear from the back seat and gripped the headrests of the front seat tightly. Harry put his hands in front of his face and Tom tried to get the car back under control.

Once they'd stopped moving he killed the engine and turned to face the others, breathing heavily. Dougie turned in his seat to look behind them. The person that was standing in the middle of the road was nowhere to be seen.

'Everyone okay?' Tom asked and they all nodded breathlessly, their pale faces shining in the moonlight. The rain pelted against the windows.

'What was that?' Dougie asked, his voice trembling.

'It was a person...I think,' Danny replied, turning in his seat as well, peering out through the rain to where the mysterious person once stood.

'They're gone...' Danny said quietly, wringing his hands in his lap. Harry peered out through the windshield through the rain, looking around.

'We're in the middle of nowhere,' he stated.

'We know,' Tom replied, trying to start the car. It turned over once then stalled. Tom tried starting it again but it made a choking noise and fell silent.

'Come on, please don't do this,' Tom moaned trying endlessly to start it again, but nothing happened.

'No, anywhere but here,' Danny muttered, putting his face in his hands. Dougie whimpered once and bought his knees up to his chest, shutting his eyes tightly.

'It's okay, we can call for help,' Tom said, getting his mobile out of his pocket. He dialled a number and put it to his ear.

'Yeah, hi Fletch, we're-,' he started. 'It cut off,' he sighed, dialling it again. 'He-hell-hello?' he said once someone picked up. He swore loudly and pressed a button. 'Of course. No reception,' he shouted in frustration, banging his hands hard on the steering wheel.

'I can try and fix the car,' Harry suggested.

'We have no tools or anything,' Tom moaned, covering his face with his hands.

'Y-y-you mean we're s-s-stuck here?' Dougie stammered in fear.

'I guess so,' Danny said, his voice trembling.

'There might be a house around here somewhere, we could ask to borrow their phone,' Harry said.

'No! I'm not getting out of this car!' Dougie exclaimed, pushing the lock down on his door.

'Dougie, we can't stay in here all night! It's gonna get freezing cold and we can't all sleep in here,' Harry exclaimed from the front seat.

'We can wait for a car to come past then ask them to help us,' Dougie said shakily.

'Dougie, there's been no cars behind or in front of us for hours. Tom just _had_ to take the back road didn't he?!' Harry grumbled.

'Well Dougie was the one that suggested this amazing road that would have no traffic to get stuck in!' Tom said angrily.

'Well I've taken it before and this didn't happen did it?!' Dougie shouted.

'Obviously! What do you suggest we do Dougie? Huh?' Harry pushed.

'Guys! Please! We're already stuck here; let's not end up killing each other as well eh?' Danny shouted, putting his hands up. The other three stopped and stared at him.

'So what do _you_ suggest we do Danny?' Tom asked.

'I say we go and look for a house along here somewhere and ask to borrow their phone,' Danny replied.

'Great idea. If we were anywhere near a house and if it wasn't pouring rain outside,' Harry said.

'We've got an umbrella and I can see a house up there in between those trees,' Danny said, pointing out through the rain.

'The umbrella won't cover all of us, it's tiny,' Tom complained.

'Afraid of a little rain Tom?' Danny sneered and Tom shook his head.

'Come on then, Dougie grab the umbrella under your feet, Danny, there should be torch under the seat in front of you,' Tom ordered. Dougie passed the umbrella to Harry with a trembling hand as Harry opened the door and put it up, standing under it waiting for Tom to take the keys out of the ignition and for Danny and Dougie to get out.

**Review and tell me if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much to dani6531, my first reviewer :) I watched Ghost Hunting while writing some of this haha :D **

**So here's the next chapter, hopefully you can get a picture of what this house looks like...**

When everyone was ready Tom locked the doors and they crossed the wet road together, Harry holding the umbrella for the rest of them. They huddled together under the tiny umbrella as they walked down the saturated road where puddles were forming in the potholes. Danny shone the torch beam forwards onto the side of the road.

'Dan, turn it off, we need to save the light,' Harry whispered and Danny did as he was told. Dougie was whimpering quietly under his breath, right in the middle of the four.

'T-T-T-Tom, what if that _person_ comes back again?' Dougie asked in a shaky voice.

'Doug, we're all tired, it was probably some kind of animal which we all imagined as a person,' Tom whispered back.

'Animal?! Way to make me feel better!' Dougie moaned, gripping the top of Danny's arm.

'It's alright Doug, we'll be there in a minute,' Danny whispered comfortingly. They kept walking in silence. A loud crack in the trees beside the road scared Dougie and he tripped on Tom's foot and fell onto the road, tearing the knees of his jeans and grazing his knees and palms. He winced as Tom and Danny seized him by the armpits and pulled him up. Danny straightened his jacket and pushed his wet hair out his eyes.

'You alright mate?' he asked and Dougie nodded through gritted teeth.

'Come on you three! We're almost there!' Harry called from in front of the path to the house.

No lights shone out the downstairs or upstairs windows.

'Danny, turn the torch on,' Harry whispered.

Danny switched the torch on and shone it around the house. The house was old and ramshackle, the garden overgrown and unkempt. Tall pine trees stood around the stone boundary fence of the house. An old wheelbarrow lay upside down and rusted out. The front gate was made of wood, the path cobble stones. Dougie sucked in breath through his teeth, shivering in cold and fear.

'It's alright, let's just go knock on the door and see if anyone answers,' Harry whispered, nudging the other three forwards.

'No way, I am _not_ going first!' Dougie exclaimed, pushing Tom in front of him.

'Enough fighting, lets just get out of the rain, I'm saturated,' Danny sighed, shoving past the other two and pushing open the gate. It opened with a loud, eerie creaking noise which sent chills down their spines.

'I'm not so sure this is a good idea,' Dougie murmured as he followed on along behind Tom and Danny.

'Here, hold my arm okay? It's gonna be fine,' Danny hushed, holding out his arm. Dougie took it and walked with him up the front path. They came to the enormous wooden door that stood two feet above Harry's head.

'That's one big door,' Harry whispered as he put his fist out to knock on it. He knocked, making the other three jump with how loud and echoey it was. No answer.

'Call out, maybe all the people are upstairs,' Tom hissed.

'What people Tom? There's no lights on and does it look like this place is lived in?!' Harry exclaimed in a frustrated whisper.

'Worth a try isn't it?' Tom suggested.

'Fine. Hello? Anyone there?' Harry called, knocking on the door as he said it. 'Hello?' Harry called again as no one answered.

He turned to shrug at Tom when the door swung open behind him. Dougie jumped in fright and fell off the top step. Danny struggled to hold him up and Tom nearly fell into the bush beside him.

'There's no one there,' Harry whispered in fright, grabbing hold of Tom's jacket.

'Maybe it was just the wind. There's no one living here,' Tom whispered back.

'Come on, we should stay in here for the night, it's out of the rain and better than the car. Besides, it'll be an adventure eh?' Danny suggested as he pulled Dougie back up onto the landing.

The other three stared at him then back at the door, still sitting innocently open like someone had opened it to let someone inside.

'Let's have a vote then. All in favour of sleeping in the car?' Danny asked.

Dougie raised his hand.

'Alright, all in favour of sleeping in the house?'

Tom, Harry and Danny raised their hands. Dougie whimpered and closed his eyes.

'It'll be alright Doug, it doesn't look like anyone's gonna care if we spend one night in here,' Harry said.

'We need food and stuff. Danny and Tom, do you wanna go back to the car and grab as much stuff as you can, including the blankets and jackets and stuff?' Harry asked. Danny nodded and took Tom by the arm, walking down the path with the torch.

'Looks like you're with me Dougs, let's go check this place out,' Harry said, gently tugging on Dougie's tense hand. 'I'm right here with you,' Harry said comfortingly.

Dougie nervously followed Harry over the small step into the house. It immediately smelled musty and unlived in. Harry felt along the side of the doorframe for a light switch. He found something and flicked it. A tiny, dusty light bulb lit up the narrow hallway. It had some kind of light blue (or that's what colour they thought it was under the layer of dust) carpet and cream coloured walls. Cobwebs hung from the ceilings.

'God...' Dougie muttered as he looked around.

Portraits of people dressed in old clothes lined the walls. Men, women, children, young and old. Next to them was a small, dusty, wooden dressing table with a newspaper and an old lantern sitting on top. Harry picked up the newspaper, holding it up to the light.

'Friday the eighth of September 1922,' he breathed in awe.

'Y-y-you mean no one's lived in here since then?' Dougie stuttered quietly, sounding like he was scared someone other than Harry would hear him.

'Looks like it,' Harry whispered back. He placed the newspaper back on the table and picked up the dusty lantern. He fiddled around with it, but couldn't get it working.

'Need a candle,' he sighed, putting it back, starting to walk down the corridor. 'Who are these people?' he whispered, looking from expressionless face to the next.

'I don't want to know,' Dougie muttered, gripping Harry's arm tightly, subtly trying to pull him back towards the door. They reached the end of the hallway. Harry peered into the darkness of the three rooms that went off from it.

'This house is huge,' he whispered.

The door suddenly slammed shut. Dougie screamed out in terror, grabbing hold of Harry.

'It's alright,' he soothed, stroking Dougie's arm in comfort. 'It was just the wind,' he calmed.

'The wind my arse. We're not alone in this house Harry, I know it,' Dougie murmured quickly.

'You're acting paranoid Doug, come on, we'll go open the door for Tom and Dan,' Harry said, pulling his hand along the corridor. The eyes in the portraits seemed to follow them as they almost sprinted down the hall to the door. They pulled it open.

Danny and Tom stood on the step, holding an armful of spare clothes, a blanket and a bag of food they'd had for the trip home.

'What happened? We were just about to walk in and the door slammed in our faces. You guys trying to scare us?' Danny asked, stepping inside.

'No, does Dougie look like the type to scare someone right now?' Harry asked, motioning to Dougie who was tightly clutching his arm.

'I guess not. Someone screamed,' Tom said, going inside too. The door swung closed behind him once again and the room went suddenly freezing. Dougie whimpered over and over, gripping Harry's hand so hard he was beginning to break the skin.

'Just the wind,' Harry murmured.

'Yeah,' Tom said, looking around him and stepping closer to Danny.

'Dougie was the one that screamed too,' Harry added.

'It didn't sound like him though. It sounded female,' Tom replied.

'Well then it must've been Dougie,' Danny laughed, clapping a hand on Dougie's shoulder. Harry and Tom gave a nervous giggle. Dougie stood rooted to the spot, unable to move or talk.

'Come on, this place has to have a living room right?' Danny said, moving past Harry and Dougie.

'Yeah,' Tom said shakily, following on behind Danny.

**Review and tell me what you reckon? They truly make my day =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I really hope you can picture what I'm trying to describe =) And also, this being a little bit like Ghosthunting, is that a good or bad thing? Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, you guys totally rock =) I've been a bit worried people don't wanna read it because they don't believe in it? What do you guys think? **

They walked down the dusty corridor to where Harry and Dougie had gotten to before. Danny got the torch out of his back pocket and shone it in each of the rooms. One looked like a kitchen of some sort. The middle one was a longer hallway with a door at the end and a flight of stairs leading off to the left. The other one led to what they were looking for. A living room.

'Come on,' Danny said, leading the way into the room.

He flicked another light switch on that was next to the door. A similar glow filled the room. There was another wooden door in the corner of the room. Two dusty couches sat facing the fireplace with a moth eaten red rug in the middle. A dusty piano in the corner. Three armchairs filled up the gaps. A dining table stood behind the couches, cutlery and crockery laid out with a thick layer of dust on each, a dirty white tablecloth was spread over it. A vase of very dead flowers stood in the middle. The flowers had been there so long they had crumbled and were now adding to the grime.

'Well this is lovely,' Danny said brightly, dumping his pile of things on the floor next to the doorway.

'Bloody creepy if you ask me. Why is there still stuff out to eat even though no one lives here?' Tom asked nervously, looking around the room.

'Dunno. Maybe they left it out for the new people to move in, but they never showed,' Danny suggested, walking in and inspecting the couches.

'Could we try and get a fire going?' Harry asked, prying Dougie off his arm and following Danny in.

'We could try, but the wood's all wet,' Danny replied.

Harry motioned to the corner of the room where a rusted out, dusty wheelbarrow stood with a pile of wood stacked neatly inside.

'Right,' Danny whispered, wringing his hands together.

There was a loud crack as the light bulb blew and they were left in darkness. Dougie whimpered and grabbed hold of Harry. Tom made a strange noise. Danny stood, looking nervously around. He pulled the torch out of his pocket and switched it on.

'Let's go explore first then we'll look at getting settled for the night okay?' Harry suggested.

'Alright, but no one goes by themselves,' Tom said quickly.

'I found this in the boot of the car, it works,' Danny said, holding up a small torch.

'Nice Dan. Who's with whom?' Harry asked.

'I'll go with Tom,' Danny said.

'Alright, pass us your torch. We meet back here in half an hour. Anyone gets into trouble, yell and we'll come and find you,' Tom said.

'Tom, you're making it sound like we're going underground or underwater or some other life threatening activity. This is just looking around an old house. We'll be fine,' Danny said.

'Haunted house,' Dougie mumbled under his breath.

'It's not haunted Doug, ghosts aren't real, come on, come with me and we'll go upstairs and have a look around,' Harry said, taking Dougie's hand again and switching the torch on, taking him back down the hallway.

'Wanna do downstairs?' Danny asked and Tom nodded and they both headed towards the door in the corner of the room.

'You sure these stairs are safe?' Dougie asked, his voice shaking as he and Harry began climbing the dusty stairs.

'Yes, I'm sure, come on,' Harry said, tugging on his hand again. They made it to the top of the stairs. There was more grimy blue carpet and six doors leading off into other rooms.

'Start at the start shall we?' Harry suggested, motioning towards the door at the end. Dougie nodded stiffly and followed him as he walked along the landing to the wooden door at the end. A creak behind them made Dougie wheel around. Harry kept walking. When he realised he wasn't following he turned around.

'What's up?' he asked, shining the torch around.

'N-n-nothing, I thought I heard...never mind,' Dougie muttered, following him.

Harry shook his head at Dougie and turned the dusty door handle and the door swang open. Harry shone the torch around the room.

'Woah...' Dougie murmured.

A big bed stood in the middle of the room. It was an old fashioned four-poster bed with deep red dusty curtains and a lighter red coloured bed spread. A dirty teddy bear sat on the pillow. A round mat sat on the side nearest the door. A wooden dressing table stood in the corner with an assortment of old ornaments sitting on top. A grimy bookshelf stood in the opposite corner, full of old, dusty books.

'Well this is old,' Harry said, stepping inside and shining the torch around.

'Yeah...' Dougie replied, his voice shaking.

'It's alright mate,' Harry muttered. They walked around the room.

'This place could use a dusting eh Doug?' Harry laughed as he picked up a pillow. Dust fell onto the floor and blew into the air.

'This is creepy,' Dougie whispered.

There was more creaking outside on the landing, like someone was walking along it.

'Tom, Danny?' Harry called.

No one answered. Dougie tensed up.

'It's just the house moving, okay? It's fine, let's go to the next room,' Harry soothed, taking Dougie's sleeve and together they walked into the next room.

Harry pushed the door open, the doorhandle making a loud creaking noise.

'Harry, I don't want to go in here,' Dougie whimpered, pulling back and trying to get away.

'Doug, it's fine okay? Just stay with me,' Harry said, taking hold of his sweaty hand and pulling him back. They very slowly walked into the room.

Meanwhile, Tom and Danny had walked out the door into an old sunroom. There was a mouldy straw chair sitting in the corner and a coffee table with an empty, dusty mug which had spiders breeding inside.

'Woah...' Danny breathed, picking up a piece of paper on the table, blowing the dust off it.

'Tuesday the fifth of September, 1922,' he read.

'Seriously?!' Tom gasped, taking it from Danny, holding the torch up to it.

'_Dearest Abigail..._

_I hope you have settled in to your new house and that you're enjoying it. I deeply regret having to sell it, but after the deaths of my husband Frank, my daughter Margaret and most recently my daughter Melanie from the terrible influenza epidemic, I have become unable to live in this house full of memories where all their things still remain and maybe even their spirits. I hope you have as many happy memories as I have had in the past. I will be back in two weeks to collect the rest of my things. The carts have been delayed in the storm. In the meantime, feel free to use all the things in the house, it is yours after all! I've left some wood in the living room for you to start a fire. Congratulations on the engagement by the way! May you and George have a long and happy life together! Send me letters!_

_Yours Truly, _

_Ally.'_

Tom finished reading the letter and looked up at Danny, whose lip was quivering.

'You mean there are ghosts here?' he stammered.

'Danny, ghosts aren't real, this old Ally was probably a bit messed up in the head after losing her family. We'll be fine,' Tom said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Danny nodded, unconvinced.

'Let's go through this door then,' Tom said, tucking the letter in his pocket to show the others. Danny pushed the door beside him open, shining the torch around. Something caught in the light, then disappeared. Danny shone it back in the same direction again. Nothing.

'Come on then,' Tom said from behind.

'Tom, there was something there,' Danny muttered, shining the torch back into the empty air.

'Danny, it was nothing, now come on,' Tom whispered, pushing him forwards into the room. Danny tripped over something big and hard and fell flat on the floor, bruising his forehead. The door slammed shut loudly. Tom and Danny screamed and tried pulling the door open. It wouldn't budge.

'T-T-T-T-Tom, we gotta get out of here!' Danny exclaimed, scrambling up off the floor and running to the other side of the room where another door stood open. They both sprinted out and back into the lounge room.

'Still reckon there's no such thing as ghosts Tom?' Danny asked breathlessly.

'The wind Daniel. The WIND,' Tom said nervously.

'Sure.'

'It has to be. Now come on, let's go see back in that room,' Tom said, pulling him back through the door. Danny grudgingly followed.

'Dougie, come check this out!' Harry called. Dougie timidly walked across the room to where Harry stood at the dressing table of the next room. This one looked scarily like the other one, although it was even bigger. There was a dusty jewellery box open and Harry was examining a gold bracelet.

'Harry, do you really think you should be going through that?' Dougie asked, his voice shaking.

'Its fine Doug, look, how old do you reckon this is? It's amazing!' he exclaimed, holding it up. It glinted in the torchlight.

'What's that?' Harry asked, looking at the clasp.

Engraved into a link was: _To my darling Ally, remember me always. Love from Frank xox_. 'Awwww, that's so sweet,' Harry smiled.

Dougie wasn't so touched. He was standing behind Harry as stiff as a statue, nervously glancing around the room every few seconds.

'Just relax mate, its fine,' Harry laughed, patting his shoulders. 'There are no such things as ghosts.'

Harry continued going through the jewellery box, pulling out random items. Something that felt like a hand touched Dougie's shoulder and he could feel something breathing in his ear.

'Leave my wife's things alone,' a voice hissed in Dougie's ear.

He swore loudly and ran forward, bumping into Harry and the table, knocking most of the things off it, before falling to the floor at Harry's feet, gripping his ankle.

'What's wrong?!' Harry shouted, bending down to start picking up the things.

'Someone was next to me,' Dougie whispered, beginning to cry in fear.

'Hey, Dougie, it's okay. You're probably just imagining things,' Harry soothed, kneeling next to him.

'No Harry. They touched my shoulder and told me to leave his wife's things alone,' Dougie cried, his lips quivering and his shoulders shaking.

'Dougie, its okay, come on, you're imagining things,' Harry repeated, standing up straighter, piling the stuff back into the jewellery box, beginning to look through the small box under the dirty mirror.

Dougie stood up at the same time a pillow launched it's self from the bed into the dressing table, knocking the mirror off the wall, just as a ghostly shape appeared in it. The mirror shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Harry screamed and jumped backwards into Dougie. A book from the shelf slammed into the side of Dougie's nose, blood going everywhere. More and more pillows flew off the bed and into the two boys who stood cowering in the middle of the room, unable to move. Harry quickly pulled off his scarf and shoved it up to Dougie's nose, before making a break for the door, just as more books began throwing themselves at them. They dived out the door and slammed it shut behind them, a few books banging into it behind them.

'Still don't believe in ghosts?' Dougie said thickly through the blood that was streaming down his face.

'Hold that there, we're going into the next room,' Harry said, moving the scarf Dougie was holding to his face.

'NO WAY!! I am not going into another f****** room Harry, I'm going back and sleeping in the car, away from all of this,' Dougie said, starting to walk down the stairs.

'And how are you going to get to the car Doug? I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk by yourself, what with the disappearing person out there eh?' Harry said with a sneer, trying to cover up his fear by taunting Dougie. Dougie gave him a look that could've melted Antarctica and went to the next door, pushing it open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they mean so much to me!! :D So here's some more ghosty stuff haha :) hope you're all enjoying it.**

Meanwhile, Tom and Danny had found the kitchen to the house. An old wood stove stood against one wall, a rickety wooden table with two chairs stood in the middle. A big cabinet with a glass front was in the corner and dusty plates, mugs and glasses were stacked neatly inside. On the bottom shelf, knives, forks and spoons were lined up.

'Wow...I feel like I need one of those old suit things just to be in this room,' Tom smiled as he carefully opened the cabinet door. It opened with a loud creak and the handle fell off in his fingers.

'Whoops,' he muttered, setting it back on the table, taking a plate out to examine it.

'Get out,' something murmured in his ear. He yelped and dropped the plate. It broke in half on the wooden floor.

'What?!' Danny yelled, twirling around from the sink. Tom couldn't speak. He stood shuddering on the spot, his hands still in the same position they were when he dropped the plate.

'S-s-s-something just told me to get out,' he trembled, making to move towards the door. There was a piercing scream from upstairs and footsteps sprinting down the stairs. Tom and Danny looked at each other and went to the foot of the stairs where Dougie and Harry were standing clutching each other, breathing heavily and shaking. Tom couldn't help but notice the blood stained scarf in Dougie's hand and the blood smeared around his nose and mouth and down the front of his jacket.

'What happened?!' Danny exclaimed, racing forwards.

'Why are you covered in blood?!' Tom added.

'We went into the first room up there and there was creaky noises, so we went to the room beside it and something told me not to touch his wife's things and touched my shoulder, then a pillow threw it's self at us and broke the mirror, then a book hit me in the face and more pillows threw themselves at us so we got out. The next room Harry shone the torch around and there was some kind of face right in front of us, so we screamed and ran out,' Dougie said breathlessly, his shoulders trembling. 'I want to get out of here,' he cried, burying his face in his hands, sinking to the floor.

'It's alright Doug,' Danny soothed, kneeling next to him.

'Come on, back into the lounge, we can talk in there,' Tom said, holding out his hand to pull Dougie and Danny up from the floor and together they walked nervously into the lounge where they sat on the red rug in a circle, the two torches set up in the middle, shining the yellowish light at the ceiling, making their faces seem ghostly and shadowy.

'What's it like up there?' Danny asked once they were seated.

'Pretty awesome, but creepy, you know what I mean? It seems like red was the colour to go, and the beds are enormous. But very dusty,' Harry said.

'I want to see,' Danny said.

'We can go up there later, okay?' Harry promised and Danny nodded.

'Look what we found in the sunroom,' Tom whispered, getting the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Harry and Dougie. They took a torch from the middle and shone it on the letter, reading it through. Harry looked up at Tom and Danny after reading it with a look of terror on his face.

'T-t-there was a bracelet up there and it had _To my darling Ally, remember me always. Love from Frank xox _engraved onto it. That's what we were looking at when Dougie supposably heard something,' Harry said.

'I did hear something Harry, I'm not hallucinating or imagining things,' Dougie snapped.

'Fine, when Dougie _heard _something,' Harry said and Dougie nodded in satisfaction.

'I wonder why Ally never came back for her things and Abigail didn't move in,' Tom asked thoughtfully.

'Yeah... I'm hungry,' Danny muttered.

'There's food in the bag over there,' Harry said, shining the torch towards it.

'Tom, will you come with me?' Danny asked.

Tom laughed and stood up, going with Danny over to the corner of the room, getting the bag and bringing it back to the circle. Tom smiled as he looked around. Dougie had his knees to his chest, eyes wide, his face tense, the dry blood still around his mouth. In the darkness you could see the beginning of a black eye. Harry was sitting less tensely, legs crossed, hands in his lap. Danny on the other hand pretended he wasn't scared, but the frown lines in his forehead and how tightly he was clutching his hands together gave him away. Tom was completely terrified, but tried not show it. Danny pulled a packet of chips out of the bag and began to eat them, the sounds of his crunching filling the room.

'I'm freezing,' Dougie said, his teeth chattering. He already had every piece of clothing they'd bought in wrapped around himself and the blanket draped over his and Harry's knees.

'We could try starting a fire. It would save the torch batteries,' Danny suggested.

'Worth a try, maybe after all these years the chimney is still open,' Harry said, standing up and taking a torch with him.

Tom sat next to Dougie, putting the blanket over himself as well. Danny went over to Harry who was staring at the wheelbarrow of wood. He and Danny both piled it into the fireplace.

'Anyone got some paper we could use to start it?' Danny asked. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the set list from that day, handing it to Danny, who crumpled it up and put it in the fireplace. Harry took a lighter out of his pocket and set fire to the paper.

Not too long after, a huge, warm fire was burning.

'I could get used to this,' Danny laughed, warming his hands.

'Well don't. We're out of here in the morning, no matter what,' Tom said.

Danny smiled and continued warming his hands with his back to the fireplace. The best part of the fire was it drowned out the eerie knocking and creaking noises from upstairs that they had all been trying to ignore. Suddenly, an enormous gust of wind blew down the chimney, putting the fire out and spraying ash and coals all over the boys. They yelled and screeched, brushing themselves off. Dougie had somehow landed in Harry's lap and Tom was gripping Danny's leg. Danny bent down to pick up a coal, expecting it to be hot, but instead it was surprisingly cold, almost freezing.

'So much for that idea.' Tom spat ash out onto the floor, wiping it out of his eyes.

The wind was silent now. The only noise was the rain pounding on the windows outside.

'Let's go check out upstairs then,' Danny said brightly.

'I don't want to,' Dougie whined, covering his head with the blanket and curling up in a ball.

'Doug, there are four of us now, it won't be as scary,' Harry said, pulling him up off the floor. Dougie sighed and grabbed hold of Harry's hand as they walked through the door and up the stairs again. Harry turned and looked at him.

'What?'

'Could you hold it any tighter? Its gonna turn blue and fall off,' Harry laughed as Dougie turned pink in the light of the torches, but didn't loosen his grip on Harry's hand.

**Review and tell what you reckoned?? Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghosthunting With McFly was obviously my "research" for this haha (or thats the excuse I used to get onto YouTube while doing homework... haha). **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, they always make my day whenever I open my emails and there are review alerts, so thank you so much. =) I'm glad people are enjoying it.**

'So where'd you go first?' Tom asked from the front with Danny.

'That one,' Harry said, pointing to the end one.

They started heading for the door. Dougie felt the same familiar sense of someone walking behind him again. He wheeled around, looking from left to right, squeezing Harry's hand.

'What?' Harry asked.

'There's someone here, I know it,' Dougie murmured, moving in closer to Harry.

'Dougie, look at me,' Harry said, pulling his hand. Dougie turned to look up at Harry, biting his lip hard.

'You need to calm down, okay? They can't hurt you,' he soothed, putting a protective arm around him.

'What do you call this then?' he snapped, pointing at his nose.

'That was a book wasn't it?' Harry smirked and Dougie poked his tongue out at him cheekily. 'That's my Dougie,' he smiled, pulling him up the stairs and into the room where Danny and Tom were sitting on the dusty bed, looking through an old book.

'What's that?' Harry asked, sitting next to Danny, Dougie sitting closely beside him, a cloud of dust flying into the air. The mattress was hard, very much unlike they were used to sleeping on.

'An old journal I think,' Tom replied.

All the pages were blank or ripped out apart from one:

'_Father passed away today. I can't help but wonder if we're next. Margaret is sick with the flu and Mama has told me that I am beginning to look ill. I don't want to die, what will Mama do if we're all gone? She left earlier. I think she has gone to the creek at the bottom of the field. She usually goes there to think. I hope we're going to be okay. What sin have we committed to deserve this fate? M.H,' _Danny decoded from the old fashioned curly handwriting.

'That's so sad. She ended up dying too,' Tom said sadly.

'Yeah...' Harry said, flipping the pages. It was empty apart from that page.

'I agree, let's go to the next room,' Danny said, taking the book from Harry and putting the book back on the bedside table.

'There is no way I'm going back in there or the one next to it,' Harry said and Dougie nodded nervously in agreement.

'Alright then, we'll go in there. You wait for us on the landing,' Danny said, walking out of the room. Tom shrugged at Dougie and Harry and followed him out.

Danny had already walked into the room when they'd gotten out. Tom followed him in.

'Wow! This one is even bigger!' Tom called. Harry smiled at Dougie, who was sitting on the floor in front of him, arms wrapped around himself. There was a loud bang and Danny and Tom raced out, swearing and cursing.

'Told you,' Harry smirked.

'So a few books threw themselves at us, big deal,' Tom smirked back, nursing a bruised arm.

There was an even louder bang and the dressing table was pushed through the door. It landed with a crash at Tom's feet, the wood splintering and cracking. An eerie giggling noise filled the air. The four boys looked at each other, swore loudly and ran into the forth room, locking the door behind them.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' Danny exclaimed, shining the torch around the room.

It was a bathroom. Dirty white tiles were around the walls and floor. An old but fancy bath sat against the wall with the window and next to that was the basin, a mouldy, decomposed bar of soap sat next to it.

'I have no idea...' Tom said, sitting on the bath, his hands shaking so much the torch slipped and rolled along the floor. Dougie was sitting in the corner beside the door, shaking and whimpering loudly. Harry sat with him and tried to calm him down.

'We have to get out of this house,' Tom sighed.

'I agree. I don't care about that thing outside, lets go sleep in the car,' Harry said, pulling Dougie up with him, keeping him close.

Danny quickly unlocked the door and together the four sprinted down the stairs, the torchlight bobbing around the walls. They made it to the door and tried opening it. It stayed put.

'Maybe it's locked,' Tom said as Danny feverishly fiddled around, trying to move the rusted lock.

'It's not locked,' Danny whispered.

'There has to be a back door to this place doesn't there?' Tom said anxiously, hopping from foot to foot.

They began sprinting around, trying to find a door. They found it, white with a window in the top right at the back of the house. It wouldn't budge either and neither would any of the windows.

'We're trapped,' Danny moaned, covering his face with his hands. Dougie started crying in fear, gripping hold of Harry.

'Danny, what if we try talking to them?' Tom hissed.

'Talking to them?! They're not real!' Danny cried hysterically.

'Its worth a try right?' Tom said hopefully. 'Who wants to do it?'

'I will,' Harry said quietly. 'Erm, hello? Frank?' he called nervously, feeling stupid.

A loud knock on the wall made them all jump in fright.

'We're not here to hurt you mate, we just need a place to stay out of the rain, you see our car broke down and it's cold and dark out there,' Harry explained.

Another loud knock.

'Are you Frank? Knock twice for yes,' Harry said. Tom looked at him. 'It was in a movie once,' he whispered.

One knock.

'Who are you then?' Harry asked.

The knocking stopped.

'Do you mean us harm?' Harry called.

Two knocks.

The boys looked at each other in terror.

'Please don't hurt us,' Harry pleaded.

A series of loud knocks followed.

One, two, three, four and then five.

'What does five mean?' Tom whispered in terror.

'I don't know,' Harry whispered back.

'I bloody well hope it means something good,' Tom hissed and Danny nodded in agreement.

'Let's go back to the lounge eh?' Danny whispered and they nodded.

'Wait a second, can we go back to the door for a minute?' Harry asked as another loud knock scared the living daylights out of them.

'Okay,' Danny replied and they walked quickly back to the front door where Harry grabbed the newspaper from the table.

They went and sat on the soot and ash covered rug. Harry took a torch and spread the newspaper out on the floor...

**Okay please review? And also to the readers of The Worst Is Over, And The Sky Is Clear, the sequel is now up under Times Like These We'll Never Forget ;) thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**You can tell what I was watching while writing this bit... awesome movie! I don't own the movie or the song. Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

'Look at this,' Harry whispered, pointing to the front page.

_Local Women Die in Strange Twist of Fate Tragedy_ the headline read.

'Go on,' Tom urged.

'_Ally Hamilton, aged thirty-seven, was found dead in her motel room on late Wednesday morning. It has been concluded Ms Hamilton sadly committed suicide after losing her two daughters Margaret and Melanie and her husband Frank due to the Influenza Epidemic. _

"_Ally was so hurt by the loss. She had never been the same since the death of Frank, she was lost without him. They did everything together, even after twenty years of marriage," Ally's sister Violetta said. "She was always such a happy girl. It's so tragic her life has ended so suddenly and at such a young age." _

_Meanwhile, the terrible floods have claimed their first life. Abigail Dunley, aged nineteen was attempting to catch her horse Patches on Monday evening when she slipped and fell into an overflowing creek. Her body was found on Wednesday morning, washed up on the bank, three towns away. The water was too much for her to manage and tragically drowned. It is a sad loss, as Abigail was well known as the town's nurse, attending to many of the sick, including Ally's husband and daughters. Furthermore, she was due to move into Ally's home on Tuesday evening. _

"_Abigail was so happy to be moving into Ally's home. It was going to be her first real house. Ally had given her a good deal on it for helping to care for Frank, Margaret and Melanie, and she'd been saving for months on end, barely keeping enough out to survive on! She had all her things packed up and had just gotten engaged to her partner of three years, George. It's so heartbreaking that her life had to end this way, and so early," Abigail's mother Rosalina said._

_A strangely tragic coincidence or just a tragedy? We will leave that to you to decide_,' Harry finished.

'Wow,' Danny murmured.

'Very sad,' Tom whispered.

'Yeah... now we know why it's still abandoned,' Dougie muttered.

They were silent for a while, just listening and thinking. There were still huge amounts of knocking from upstairs, as well as creaking. A loud crash came from behind them. They wheeled around. The dusty tablecloth had been ripped off the dinner table, the plates crashing to the floor. The piano in the corner began playing by itself. Fur Elise. It was chilling to listen to. Dougie screamed and wiggled in closer to Harry.

'Why are you doing this? Can't you just leave us in peace?' Harry pleaded as a plate flew so close to his head he felt the breeze from it. It crashed into the fireplace behind him.

They all ducked down, huddling together, faces pressed to the dusty rug, praying for it to stop. A spoon hit Danny in the foot and a knife missed Tom by millimetres. An eerie, chilling breeze was ruffling all their hair. All of a sudden it was silent. Things stopped flying around the room and the music and knocking stopped.

'Thank god,' Harry whispered, sitting up and looking around.

The room was a complete mess. Tom cautiously put his head up, shaking the pieces of broken crockery out of his hair.

'What was that?' he whispered hoarsely.

'I have no idea...' Harry whispered back. The knocking and creaking started again, but thankfully nothing flew around the room. Dougie was still curled up on the floor in a tight ball, trembling.

'Doug, it's okay,' Harry murmured, gently pulling him up. Dougie's eyes were squeezed shut and small cries were escaping from his mouth. He pulled Dougie into a hug as the other two huddled closely in together. Tom put the blanket over all of their knees.

They sat in silence, listening to the knocks and the creaking, which sounded like it was coming closer.

'What's the time?' Harry muttered.

'It's three-thirty,' Danny replied, looking at his watch.

'What time does it get light?' Harry asked.

'About seven.'

'Great...three and a half more hours of this...' Harry moaned.

'Let's sing something to keep our minds off it,' Tom said brightly. '_The sun'll come out, tomorrow,'_ he started.

'_Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun_,' Danny joined in with a smile.

'_Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow,' _Harry began singing.

'_Till there's none,'_ Dougie's feeble voice sang.

'_When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey and lonely, I just stick out my chin, and grin and saaaaaaaaaaay, ohhhhhhhhhh!' _They all sang, smiles on their faces, giggling that they all knew the words.

'_The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on til tomorrow, come what maaaaaay!' _they kept singing. It felt as though the tenseness had already been lifted.

'_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya tomorrow; you're always a day awaaaaaaaay!' _

'_Toooomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow,'_ another voice sang.

They froze.

'Did you sing that?' Tom whispered to Danny.

'No, I thought Dougie did.'

'Uh uh.'

'Harry?'

'No.'

'Arghhhhhh,' Dougie moaned, burying his head into Danny's arm. Everything tensed up again.

'It's alright,' Danny soothed.

'Are you Margaret?' Harry called.

One knock.

'Melanie?'

Two knocks.

'Melanie, you have an amazing voice,' Harry whispered.

One knock in thanks.

'No problem,' Harry smiled.

**A/N A little story behind the Melanie character, she was pretty much the inspiration to write this... she's a reoccurring dream of mine lol, I dunno what a ghost reappearing is supposed to mean, but I decided to write her in here because my friend told me it might stop her appearing! Ha-ha, it hasn't worked, but yeah... That's where she came from. And also, the thing was she was mean in my dream, not nice like she is in this... Sorry, that was really boring...lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them sooooooo much!!! :D **

**This is the second last chapter =(**

They sat trying to take their minds off it.

'Wonder if they're wondering where we are?' Danny asked.

'Dunno...I'd kill for some more food,' Harry sighed. Tom reached behind him and pulled the bag out.

'We've got two packets of crisps, a tray of chocolate biscuits, a bottle of water and four apples,' Tom said, pulling them all out and setting them in the middle of the circle.

Harry took an apple and a biscuit, Tom taking the crisps and a biscuit, Danny- three biscuits.

'Dougs, you gotta eat, you must be starving,' Harry said, offering him a biscuit.

Dougie shook his head miserably.

'Come on, for me,' Harry pleaded. Dougie sighed and took a bite of the biscuit. Harry smiled in satisfaction.

Something ran over Tom's foot. He squealed like a girl and shone the torch. A mouse was sitting in the corner. Danny, Harry and Dougie cracked up as Tom made grossed out faces. That must've upset the other inhabitants. A piece of wood from the wheelbarrow launched it's self at Tom.

'Tom! Look out!' Danny exclaimed, pushing him down to the floor as the log landed inches from where Tom would've been. He looked around, and swore, covering his face with his hands, starting to shake.

'It's alright mate,' Danny said.

'That could've killed me,' Tom whimpered.

'It's okay,' Harry soothed, patting him on the arm.

Harry felt something hit his shoulder. A piece of broken plate was lying on it.

'Where'd that come from?' he muttered, brushing it off.

Dougie started making choking noises, putting his hands to his throat.

'Dougie, what's wrong?!' Tom exclaimed, leaning forwards.

'Something. Choking. Me.' he choked out, eyes beginning to water.

'Let him go!!' Tom shouted, trying to grab air.

'Let Dougie go! What'd he do to you?!' Danny exclaimed, trying to jump on whatever it was.

The pressure in Dougie's face subsided and his face went back to the normal colour. He massaged his neck, breathing heavily.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked, shining the torch on his neck. There were ten distinctive finger marks on it.

Dougie nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. The other three glanced at each other, Harry biting his lip. Fur Elise began spookily playing on the piano. Over. And. Over. Again.

As waiting for seven wore on and on, they began to get sleepy, despite all the noises and the playing of Fur Elise repetitively. Danny had begun to doze off on Tom's shoulder. Dougie had curled himself up in the middle of the circle, resting his head on Harry's knee, falling asleep. Harry and Tom's eyes began to close. As Harry began to doze off, something caught his eye. A girl. Not walking, floating. She was dressed in a long pinkish dress, with a lacy white petticoat underneath. Her hair was in long blonde ringlet curls. Harry jerked awake and rubbed his eyes. She was still there.

'Guys,' he whispered, nudging Danny and Tom.

'What?' they asked sleepily.

'Look!' Harry whispered, pointing towards the girl.

'Oh my God...' Tom murmured as she kept floating beside the upturned dining table. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead. Harry quickly grabbed out his phone and took a photo. She only disappeared when she went through the wall.

'Well, that's totally normal...' Danny muttered, sitting up straighter.

'What's going on?' Dougie asked sleepily.

'Nothing mate, go back to sleep,' Danny murmured.

Harry looked at his phone. Sure enough, a strange eerily glow emitted from where the girl was supposed to be. He drew a shaky breath and closed out of it.

**Again, thanks for the reviews, and Melanie has finally disappeared as well!! Haha =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's the last chapter. I wanna say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed it: dani6531, 274.x, Lorie-TSL, Laura Ward and McFressie :D I really appreciate it =)**

'Get out of my house,' an eerie voice said from beside Harry.

He jumped a mile in the air and span around, his phone clattering to the ground. No one was there.

'Out,' it whispered louder.

'Guys....?' Harry whispered uncertainly.

'What's wrong?'

'I think we should get out of here,' Harry muttered in a terrified voice.

'But we can't,' Tom replied.

Harry glanced towards the window. An orange glow signified the sun was beginning to come up.

'NOW!!' the voice shouted, and this time, both Tom and Danny heard it.

'Get the stuff and let's get out of here,' Harry exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing Dougie's hand, pulling it up.

'What?' he asked sleepily. His eye had blossomed into a purple bruise. The light purple bruising around his neck showed in the light.

'We have to get out of here,' Tom said feverishly, shoving the newspaper, letter and everything else they'd bought into the bag.

They grabbed it and ran to the front door. It opened straight away and they sprinted down the front path and out the gate, shutting it with a loud bang. Once out of the house, they stood and looked at it. A spooky man's face was glinting in the downstairs window.

'Let's get out of here!' Danny shouted. They took off running towards the car.

'Keys Tom?!' Danny shouted feverishly. Tom grabbed the keys from his pocket and put them in the door, unlocking it. The four jumped in, locking the doors after them.

'Try it, come on, try it!!' Harry shouted. Tom put the keys in the ignition and turned them. The car started straight away. Tom drove back up onto the road and began speeding to the next town.

No one talked on the way. Dougie and Danny fell asleep in the back seat and Harry began to doze off.

They finally made it back to their house, just on nine o'clock. Fletch's car was parked out the front. Tom gently woke up the other three and they headed back inside. Fletch was sitting at their kitchen table, eating breakfast, a glass of orange juice and toast, making himself at home.

'Boys! Thank god! We got home, expecting you to be too! But when we made it, you weren't there. You've had us worried sick, we were almost going to call the police! Where have you been all night? Why is Dougie all bruised and his jeans torn? Why are you covered in dust and ash and blood in Dougie's case? Why do you have a bruise on your face Danny?' Fletch asked in a rush.

The four boys looked at each other, sitting at the kitchen table.

'I don't think you'll believe us...but here we go anyway...' Tom said and they began telling the story of their night, not leaving out any details.

They finished telling Fletch and all he did was stare.

'I told you that you wouldn't believe us,' Danny sighed.

'No, I believe you...' he said unconvincingly. 'Just go and sleep it off. You all look like death warmed up,' he said.

The four traipsed off to bed, visions of what they'd just been through running through their heads. It didn't seem real.

Danny got into bed. Fur Elise was playing in his head. He lay down and tried to sleep, the bruise on his forehead aching. Something moved in his wardrobe. He was so tired he couldn't be bothered getting up.

Harry got into bed and checked his phone. The picture he'd taken of the girl had changed. It was now only a picture of the room. There was no strange glow. Harry dismissed it and fell asleep.

Tom also had the piano playing over and over, as well as Melanie's spooky singing voice, singing _Tomorrow_. His whole body ached and he fell asleep within minutes.

Although they all felt as though someone was watching them.

Dougie on the other hand couldn't sleep. He sat awake, thinking, his neck and face aching. He would never tell the boys _someone_ had been whispering to him the whole time... never... He decided to try and sleep.

'Sweet dreams Dougie,' a ghostly voice whispered to him. He jerked upright and looked around.

No one was there.

Although he tried not to believe it, he knew he and the others were not alone. Essences of the night would still follow them around forever. And so would the people...

**I've been thinking about writing a sequel to it, what do you guys reckon? **


End file.
